Lads VS Gents chapter 1
by blakstorm55
Summary: in the world of minecraftia there is a city called achievement city. where the lads and gents used to live in harmony but times have changed.


Lads VS. Gents: A Mogar story

Achievement hunter fanfiction

Chapter 1

Good VS evil, an age old tale. However, this is a different age. An age of Lads VS gents. The lads and gents have been at peace for decades, living together without argument. But this time of peace is ending, Ryan "the mad king" is now in power, he is a descendant of the original gents. He feels that the lads are inferior and are savages compared to the gents. He is followed by his two henchmen, Jack the builder and Geoff the crazy. He has declared that all Lads must hand over their land and move outside of Achievement city, causing massive slums to spread across the country side. While the gents live in luxury, the lads live in poverty, with no homes, no jobs and no food. Now let's meet the hero of this story: Mogar!

Mogar was a guard of achievement city, before the mad king took over. He wears a bear skin that covers his head and back, leaving his chest exposed, his arms, chest and face have tribal markings of his own design drawn on with dirt and red paint. He has knee length shorts with bone decorations and toeless sandals. He fights with a blue sword made of crystal. He now lives by himself in the forest, he prefers this, due to his uncontrollable temper the citizens kept their distance so he ever had many friends. Well, apart from the two TNT lovers, Gavin and Jeremy. Gavin was born from a woman from the gents and a man from the lads. Due to his father being a lad he was exiled with the rest of the lads, leaving his mother and home and leaving with his father. He has a tendency for explosions and tricks, this causes most of the lads to shun him and not trust him. He wears a green jumper with a hood, decorated with a black frowning face. Jeremy is a cheery man, always laughing and making jokes. When achievement city was shared be was a stage wrestler with the stage name Rimmy Tim. He was loved by all who watched his shows, but now he has a beard, wears a white shirt with the buttons undone showing off his abs, his trousers are torn below the knee and he walks around barefoot. His hair is dyed orange and purple, originally to match his wrestling costume. Like Gavin he has a fondness for TNT and is a skilled builder, a poor mix unfortunately. Due to his short stature he has received the nickname "Lil J". Gavin and Jeremy both met Mogar when they were sent to the city jail for making TNT, Mogar doesn't like them much but they seem to like him. They visit him now and then, trekking into the forest and dodging Mogar's traps but nothing can keep them out. They once tunnelled under the traps to get to his house, and every time he yells at them to leave him alone but he is secretly glad that they want to be his friend but his anger always hides his feelings.

"WHY DO YOU TWO F*CKING MORONS KEEP COMING HERE!" yells Mogar. "Well boi, the fact is that we aren't wanted in the town during daylight, so we have to come here" replies Gavin. "Also you love having us around really don't you?" adds Jeremy.

"NO! THE WHOLE REASON I LIVE OUT HERE IS TO GET AWAY FROM PEOPLE LIKE YOU TWO". "Well you're here now, at least help me get some wood for go hunting, anything to keep you busy." Mogar says finally after a moment of silence. "Anything to get away from the slums" Gavin says befor leaving with an axe and heads into the forest with Jeremy following close behind, also with an axe. Mogar sighs and reaches for his crystal sword, stops and picks up an iron sword from the chest. They spend the rest of the morning gathering wood and hunting, once they have gathered enough they each head back to Mogar's house where they share out the wood and food (half the food and wood goes to Mogar and Gavin and Jeremy shared the other half).

Meanwhile in Achievement city, the mad king has assembled the council of the city, consisting of just the king, jack and Geoff. "Why have you summoned us my king, I was almost finished with the new housing district" said jack. "Yeah, I was also busy perfecting the new TNT you ordered sir" added Geoff. "Well, as we all know, the exile of the lads have been a great success. But they still litter the countryside, ruining the landscape with their slums, polluting the rivers with their stench. I want them gone. And soon. That is why I ordered our good friend Geoff to research a new, more powerful kind of TNT, a super TNT." The mad king said. Geoff laid out a piece of paper that covered the table that they were sat at. "My lord, I have discovered that if you extract the gunpowder of a super creeper .."

"A What?" interrupted Jack.

"A creeper that has been struck by lightning" explained Geoff. "Anyway if you extract the gunpowder and make TNT with it then you get a TNT that is ten times as powerful." Geoff finished.

"Interesting" said the king, "How much of this TNT have you made so far?"

"About three blocks." Replied Geoff.

"That little amount. That's not going to be enough to get rid of them!" the mad king exclaimed.

"However, I have managed to capture 10 more creepers and I have them waiting in the storm lands, it's just a matter of time." Geoff said with a slight insane giggle.

"is that so? How long will you keep me waiting? Days? Weeks? Months?! HOW LONG!" yelled Ryan.

"I can have them ready in 3 days, just give me 3 days to make the TNT and I promise that you will not be disappointed."

"You better hope I'm not, or you will be the next to be put in the hole, I need a new Edgar." Ryan whispered into Geoff's ear and stormed out the room. "Sometimes I think he gets madder every day." Jack said after a moment. "Why didn't you back me up back there?" Geoff said shakily. "I have more sense than to oppose the king, which is why I stayed a builder. To keep out of Ryan's way as much as possible." Jack explained.

"Well now I don't have enough time to properly test the new explosives. Without prober testing it could back fire in ways that would be disastrous for both us and the entire city."

" I have confidence in you Geoff, you haven't disappointed the king in the last four years he has been in power."

"your right, thanks man" Geoff had now calmed down, Jack has been his friend since they were kids , he has always been there for him when things get though.

 _ **3 DAYS BEFORE THE END**_


End file.
